less reserved
by cassy9
Summary: This story is about what maybe could have been in season 2 episode 4


This story is about what maybe could have been in season 2 episode 4.

Also Jenny becomes less reserved.

What happened between Jenny and Cutter after Stephen and Cutter talk to Lester.

Jenny sees Cutter storming out of Lester's office. She follows him and thinks to herself. _What's his deal and why do you even care Jennifer. You don't even like him. He is completely lunatic. He can't even memorise your name for God's sake._

Before she can give herself a rational answer to that she is walking right beside him and asks: "Cutter what's wrong?" Cutter stops walking and looks directly into her eyes. He doesn't say a word and for a moment he is starring at her. He thinks to himself _how beautiful she is and she smells so good. _He starts to see Jenny and not just Claudia Brown. _Jenny is so different from her but yet she looks exactly the same. _Jenny really challenges him all the time but somehow he does like that. He warns himself not to think about her in that way. She is not Claudia and above all she is engaged and there is nothing he can do about it.

He breathes deeply and says " Lester doesn't believe me. I am thinking that Stephen is wrong. The creature is not in the canal. We should widen the search. We are wasting time in the canal ." "What makes you so sure? You are not always right Cutter. I believe James knows what he is doing and so does Stephen." Cutter launches a sarcastic laugh and says "Ha. So you think that they know where to search. Lester isn't more than a pencil pusher and Stephen is …whatever forget it." Then Cutter turns around and walks away. He leaves an unbelieving looking Jenny behind. Now she really regrets that she talked to him. _He really is nutty as a fruitcake. I wasted my time. He is so strange. When he was asking how I felt after the water experience he was almost sweet and honestly concerned about me and now. That man is unbelievable. _

Next day

Everybody thinks that Abby is dead and now Jenny is driving Connor home. Connor has still tears in his eyes. Jenny sees that and she is really is sorry for Connor. Somehow she likes the young man who is sitting beside her. Also she likes Abby and her death is just horrible. Even if Jenny never shows her feelings apparently doesn't mean necessarily that she doesn't have feelings. She doesn't have a heart of stone. She looks briefly at Connor and thinks _He really cuts a sorry figure. She wants to help him but she doesn't know how. Abby was way too young to die. She didn't deserve that neither do Connor. Life is so unfair. And this job is so dangerous. You really should savour your life more and enjoy every moment. _She knows how Connor feels about Abby. "I am sorry Connor. Really I am. I'll make sure that we find that creature. At least we can make sure that it harm anyone else." In tears Connor replies " But that won't bring her back. I have lost her for ever. I never told her how much I care for her." " I am truly convinced that she knew." She turns off the engine and is getting off the car. She bring Connor into his living room. "Connor?" "Yeah" "If you need anything you call me ok." He just nods with his head. "I need to go back. Go into bed and sleep. You need to rest. I will check later on you." She is on the brink to leave when she hears him saying "Thank you." She slightly smiles at him and says "You're welcome."

Back at the ARC after rescuing Abby and Lucian

Cutter has changed his clothes and now he is sitting in his office. Jenny goes into his office and places herself right in front of his desk. She looks at him without saying a word. Cutter seems to be a bit confused and asks her " Is there something I can do for you?" "Actually yes" "And what is that?" "Hmm you could thank me. Mind you that I gave you the address and luckily Abby and Lucian were still alive." " I should be grateful to you?" " Yes" Cutter laughs and nods his head. " You are unbelievable." " I know. I have a lot of advantages." " I bet you have" " You are always right aren't you?" " What do you mean?" " You knew that it wasn't in the canal." "Hmm I guess I did. You maybe don't doubt me in the future anymore from now on." She laughs and looks into his blue eyes. For the first time she really looks at him. She hadn't seen such beautiful eyes like his before. She could get lost in his eyes. Somehow she does fancy him but she doesn't even know why. She could just think about one question. How it would be to feel his lips on hers. She started to imaginary see him leaning closer to her and then she gets back into reality. Then she clears her throat and says "I should go now it was a long day. Good night" "Night" After Jenny left his office Cutter leans back and thinks about her _You need to put her out of your mind. She will never be yours. You don't like her. She not Claudia. She never will be Claudia. Face reality. You are hunting after a fantasy that never will become reality. If don't stop it will break your heart. Haven't you suffered enough. But today she really helped me out. Somehow she was less reserved and I like that. She was different, soft and then the way she looked at me maybe she wanted to What Nick Forget that. _He doesn't allow himself to think that thought through and goes home.

Jenny is relieved now that she left his office. She blames her near-death-experience and about what happened today for her ridicules fantasy_. Come on Jennifer. This was Cutter and you will soon be married. So stop wasting her time by thinking about Cutter. Especially in that kind of way. _

But even now when Jenny lays next to her fiancé she can't stop thinking about Cutter.


End file.
